


By The Light

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: “A man is lucky if he is the first love of a woman. A woman is lucky if she is the last love of a man.“ - Charles DickensDiana had never known a man, Steve had never really known a woman. They seemed like a perfect match in that regard.





	By The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this movie last night and got right to typing as soon as I got home. Need to see this movie again sometime because Gal is just so gorgeous and the story is just so wonderful. Enjoy!!! Title is from the song "By The Light Of The Silvery Moon." For my Internet Mother, Katie. 
> 
> ~Hunter

It starts with the dance they have in the square of the town, music playing on an old phonograph and Charlie singing loudly (drunkenly) from inside the small pub. The twinkle lights are strung across the buildings, casting their faint yellow glow onto the people below. Diana feels happy for the first time after leaving Themyscira; her chest is warm, her feet are light, her mind is clear. She can feel Steve’s breaths on her face as they stand impossibly close, can feel the beat of his heart against her chest. Steve’s arm around her waist, hitching her to his own, sends a warmth throughout her body. She’s never been so close to anyone before- sure, she did hand-to-hand combat and wrestling during training, but something in Steve’s eyes and in her heart told her that this was different. This was _need,_ this was _want._

When the snow starts to fall, and she says it’s magical, Steve knows he loves her. It’s interesting to see her so lighthearted and joyful in contrast to her bravery and concentration from earlier, but it only reaffirms her complexity, her identity as no average woman. Steve isn’t too sure he wants her to be like any average woman, in fact; he loves her strength and her will to fight for what she believes in. It’s breath-taking and inspiring and awesome.

They’re not sure how it happens, the pair of them going to a small room above the pub, but it doesn’t mean they don’t want this. Both of them know what this means, know they want it, but there is something that makes them the slightest bit hesitant. It wasn’t that they could die tomorrow or at any time; those thoughts made them yearn to do be closer even more. Their nervousness was what it was. Diana had never known the company of another, man or woman. She knew the details of the sexual act, seen it even, but had always been a little too timid to approach one of the other Amazons to actually engage, and now she stood before a man who fought alongside her and wanted her; it was overwhelming. Steve had been with a handful of women before, but none as lovely or as powerful as Diana, an actual Amazon with armor and weapons that she could use against him at any time.

So he made a step towards her. Steve saw her flinch slightly before relaxing her gait and allowing him to approach her. He takes her face in his hands, careful of her, and feels Diana rest her hands upon his hips. They lean forward and touch their lips in a kiss, a soft one that sends Diana’s heart racing and mind zooming. It’s unlike anything she’s ever felt, the feeling of someone who cares as much for you as you do them _kissing_ you with all the feeling and passion they could muster. Diana wants more. When Diana presses up against him and moves her mouth against his with more force, Steve feels as if he’ll burst with want. He knows that she’ll take what she wants from him, and he won’t deny her. Steve was quickly finding that he couldn’t deny her anything, really. Her lips were sweet and she smelled like gunpowder, the heady scent of it caught in her brunette waves.

“Steve?” Diana asks as they break away from their kiss. Steve looks down at Diana’s face; she looks scared, a little nervous. It wasn’t a good look on her, especially since she was usually so stoic and powerful.

“Yes, Diana?” Steve moves a stray piece of hair behind her golden crown, her mother’s last gift to her. It was bittersweet, thinking about how she could never go home to the family and the people she loved.

“I’ve never…” Diana huffed in frustration, trying to communicate her thoughts, but not finding the right words. “I know what to do, but I’ve never done anything. Only read and seen things.” It was slightly angering to not know how to properly communicate her thoughts, especially when so many of them were flying around her head at once.

There’s a slight shock to Diana’s statement. Steve had figured she had done at least something with one of the other Amazons, maybe some fumblings in a bedroom or after a training session, but it appeared otherwise. Combined with her takeaway on the books she had read, Steve felt as if he may not be able to please her; the thought scared him more than he would have liked to admit. Diana looks more worried the longer he takes to respond to her.

“Why don’t you just… explore. Explore me. I’ll offer myself up for you as a learning experience,” Steve says, hoping it will soothe her unsteady nerves and ease her into the experience. Steve brushed a thumb over her lip, which made her smile.

“I think I’d like that,” Diana responds, less nervous than before. Steve removes his hands from her face and trails them down her neck, then her shoulders, then her arms. He finally takes her hands and looks her deep into her dark brown eyes with his own ice blue ones as he walks them back to the small bed. He motions for her to sit on its edge, and she does so. There’s a moment where Steve feels embarrassed that he’s about to strip for Diana, but knows that this is for her benefit and that he would do it if she asked. So slowly, he removes the coat and the uniform, dropping the articles of clothing to the floor unceremoniously. He can feel Diana’s eyes on him, studying and roving, trying to memorize his skin and scars. When he drops his underwear, there’s a slight nervousness that goes with it, now that Diana is seeing him nude in a completely different setting than before. Steve stands before her, allowing her to observe him with a curious eye.

While Steve stripped, Diana felt herself growing hot and wet between her thighs, the feeling increasing every time an article of clothing was removed and a new expanse of skin was exposed. Watching Steve unbuckle his trousers and shuck them off sends Diana’s heart into her throat and she knows what’s next. He’s pulling off his tented underwear and she can see his growing erection and a dark patch of curls similar to her own at the base of his cock. This encounter is different from the one on Themyscira; now, she wants to touch. She reaches out hesitantly before snapping her hand back, unsure if her touch is welcome. Steve just smiles and takes her hand before placing it on his abdomen, where the trail of curls below his bellybutton began. His hard cock almost brushes her forearm. Diana feels hard muscle and surging blood beneath his skin, and she looks up into his eyes. He smiles down at her, cradling her face in one hand for a moment. No words have to be spoken as they trade places on the bed and Diana removes her long black cape and folds it over the back of a chair. One by one, her weapons drop to the floor and she’s on the bed with him, sitting next to his hips.

A curious hand skims up the inside of Steve’s thigh, sending chills up his spine and goosebumps all over his body. Diana likes the reaction she gets and does it again, and does something similar up his side. Sure enough, it garners the same reaction and Diana can already feel a small twinge of satisfaction from knowing that she made Steve tremble for her. She moves her hands all over his chest and abdomen, feeling the soft brush of hair beneath her hands and the warm muscles that flex and relax under his pale skin. Steve’s breaths have now turned into pants, and when she wraps a calloused hand around his cock, Steve cries out and bucks up into Diana’s hand.

“Move your hand up and down, but slowly. I need to last and I want to be inside you,” Steve prompts her. Steve’s words send a shiver down her back, and the thought of him being inside her is definitely a tempting one. At his request, Diana strokes Steve’s cock slowly, feeling him grow hot and hard in her small hand; she sees fluid leak out of the tip and lightly touches it, not knowing that the touch would make Steve cry out even more.

“Do you want me to stop?” Diana asks, knowing that if Steve spent himself now then he may not be able to become hard again later.

“Please,” Steve pants out. Diana lets go of his cock and Steve takes a breath of relief. “Your hand feels amazing, don’t get me wrong, but I want to finish this with you,” he continued as he sat up on the bed. He leaned over and kissed Diana, her soft lips kissing him back with more fervor than before; Steve could tell she wanted him even more so now.

“I know you said that men are unnecessary for pleasure, but can I at least try? I want to taste you, savor your taste as I fall asleep,” Steve whispers in Diana’s ear after they pull away from each other.

“Gods, yes,” Diana says, her mind only focusing on the sensations she knows she’ll get from Steve’s mouth and tongue. She felt Steve’s hands go to her back and sides, unsure of where to unlatch her armor, but Diana reached below her arms and unhooked the pieces from each other. Steve tries to control his gasp when he sees her breasts fall out of her armor, but he knows that Diana probably heard him anyways. She gently placed it on the ground and made quick work of her sandals and bracers, trusting him enough to not wear them in his presence. She was about to remove the headpiece, but Steve stopped her.

“I want you to wear it, Diana. It reminds me of the power you have,” Steve says, adoration in his voice. He takes her and lies her down against the pillows, letting his hands glide along the hard lines and muscles of her body, the feeling of her tan skin smooth beneath his fingers. In the light of the lamp on the table beside the bed, Steve can see Diana’s eyes sparkle with want and anticipation; it’s incredibly arousing and Steve only wonders what Diana may be thinking of right now as he touches her. Steve kisses down her chest as he positions himself between legs he has to gently spread apart, and laid a kiss right there on the neatly trimmed patch of dark curls above her sex. He kisses her lower, right at the apex of her thighs, and looks for her clit with his tongue. He knows he found it when Diana gasps in sharply and pulls his head closer to her. Steve grins and sucks on her clit for a moment before replacing his tongue with his thumb and slowly circling. Diana feels as if her whole lower body is coiling tighter and tighter the longer Steve licked and sucked and touched her. For a moment, she forgets the rest of the world around her and thinks only of the way Steve was making her feel. _This_ was pleasure, being with someone she cared for so intimately, not just fucking after a battle or for procreation; she wants to call it love, even though it was too soon to tell.

“Steve, I-I’m close,” Diana pants, twisting her hand tighter in Steve's hair as he slips two fingers into her, making her back arch off the bed. Steve presses down harder on her clit with his thumb before Diana cries out and clamps her thighs around Steve’s head as she comes. Steve groans as he feels her leak more fluid out onto his tongue; her taste is musky-sweet.

“I did not think a man could be so pleasurable,” Diana says once she can find her words again, her hand relaxed in Steve’s hair and her breaths slow and steady. She feels warmth and satisfaction flood her limbs and go throughout her body, and the last little flicks of arousal and pleasure are lit as Steve kisses her down there one last time before coming up to her mouth and laying a kiss on her slightly-parted lips.

“I'm glad to be of service, then,” Steve murmurs against her lips before kissing her again. Diana feels him hard against her stomach as they kiss, and teasingly, she rubs up against him, making him groan.

“I think you mentioned something about wanting to be inside me?” Diana questions as she rolls Steve onto his back so that she's straddling him. She sees Steve's eyes light up with an anxious excitement, one she's glad to see. Diana feels more confident now, more comfortable with their interaction. She wants to feel more, do more, and the way Steve looks at her like she holds the world in her hands makes her heart swell with a satisfaction she could get nowhere else.

“If you want to go on, then yes,” Steve says, trying to wrap his head around the fact that this gorgeous, strong woman, an Amazon, wants to be with him. “You do want to go on, right? I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you.”

“I really do, Steve,” Diana grins. She lets out a breath to steady herself before taking hold of Steve's cock like she had earlier and rising up to her knees before guiding it to her entrance and slowly sinking down, letting herself adjust to the foreign feeling.

“Wait!”

Diana stops, confused. “Yes, Steve?”

“You could get-”

“I won't, trust me. It's not the right time,” Diana assures him, taking his hands and resting them on her hips. Steve grips onto the smooth muscle as he waits for her to become comfortable to the feeling of him inside of her.

“You alright?” Steve asks, noticing that she's grimacing a bit. Diana has only had her fingers inside of her up until recently, and the stretch is more significant. It's not necessarily uncomfortable, but it is filling and warming to have him in her.

“You _did_ say you were slightly above average,” Diana justifies, shifting her hips and experimentally rolling to get a feel of which motion would bring her the most pleasure. Her words make Steve chuckle under his breath and smile in amusement, but then he looks up. Steve bites his lip, doing all in his power to not just come, right there. Diana looks beautiful above him, her brunette waves skimming her shoulders, her eyes glowing, her crown glinting. She's a vision.

Slowly, Diana sets her pace, slowly rising and falling with her arms braced on Steve's chest for balance. She lets out a series of long breaths, tries to keep herself steady as she feels Steve begin to match her bounces with upward thrusts. His hands, tight on her waist, get tighter with every thrust and Diana knows they’ll bruise if he keeps this up. She jolts when his thumb circles her clit, and the sensations only heighten the way he feels inside of her.

Below her, Steve is positively awestruck. The way Diana looks when she's determined and she wants something hasn't failed to amaze him and her slightly furrowed brow is a testament to that. The way she feels around him is divine; he hasn't been with someone in so long, and he's glad that it's Diana. Steve can sense she's getting closer with the way she clenches periodically around him and the way she's starting to whimper and moan. He picks up his pace a hair, and can already feel her matching his speed.

“Are you close, Diana?” Steve asks, holding himself back.

“Yes, _gods,_ I want to-” Diana starts, but then the tightening coil snaps and she melts on top of Steve, sweaty and coming for a second time that evening. She feels Steve thrust into her one last time and then come, warm and satisfying. They lie there in the afterglow for a moment before Diana rolls off of Steve and onto his side, burying her face into his chest.

“Thank you,” Diana pants, regaining her breath. She'd been proven wrong tonight; a man could be pleasurable. She'd never admit that she was wrong, though.

“Steve wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer and squeezing before letting her go and standing up. Diana watches him, hazy-eyed, as he wets a cloth from the bowl on the table and brings it back to the bed. Gently, he cleans her thighs and kisses the top of her head; the little smile she gives him warms his heart.

Steve climbs back into the bed and pulls the worn blanket over her bare body; the moonlight filtering in from the window illuminates her tanned skin and makes her look ethereal. He sings under his breath, hoping not to disturb Diana, who is already half-asleep.

“What song is that?” Diana asks with a yawn, turning her head over her shoulder to look at Steve as he climbs into the bed.

“It’s _By the Light Of The Silvery Moon,”_ Steve says, wrapping an arm around her.

“Keep singing,” Diana replies, allowing Steve to hold her. Steve sings to her until she falls asleep, and it’s the easiest sleep they both have. It feels like heaven.


End file.
